Kouta's Little Sister
by SpicySnowflake
Summary: Minami and Mizuki were out shopping just like any other high school girl out there, only to end up coming across something completely unexpected.


A/N: Okay, to those who have read the light novels. I'm really sorry, I haven't read them. I just found out through the internet that Kouta has a little sister, and just HAD to write this oneshot! I hope you enjoy it anyway! By the way, does any of you like to draw by any chance? If you do, please PM me or something ;)

* * *

Himeji Mizuki and Shimada Minami, two girls who seemed to be the opposite of each other both in terms of looks and personality, are best friends. This odd friendship mostly stems from the fact that they were the only girls in their entire class, but that's a story for another time.

They were happily out shopping for clothes while talking about whatever came to mind. It was when they were waiting for their turn for one of the dressing rooms that they spotted Tsuchiya Kouta. This was surprising for a number of reasons, though none of them were because he was a guy. He was notorious for being a pervert after all, so it wasn't really surprising that he was loitering around the girls' dressing rooms. What was actually surprising was that they easily spotted him.

Although Tsuchiya Kouta was their classmate and a part of their inner circle, neither Minami nor Mizuki actually noticed when he was there most of the time. He was extremely good at going about unnoticed. That was the reason he could get away with doing things like taking pictures of girls' underwear in the first place.

Another thing that was surprising was that he was just sitting there in the waiting area. The two girls expected him to have been on the floor trying to peek through the curtains of the dressing rooms with his camera, ready to take pictures. Just like how they usually found him the few times they actually did notice his presence. He still had his camera with him, but he was just fiddling with it, not even looking around for something to take a picture of.

Mizuki and Minami gave each other a look, silently asking whether or not to go and talk to their school's infamous pervert. Before they could make a decision though, one of the girls walked out of the dressing room and stood in front of Kouta, who looked up at the girl.

She was a pretty little thing. She had a cute face, with doe-like dark blue eyes and naturally pink pouty lips. Her light blue hair was long and silky, and her hime-cut bangs framed her face just right. Her body was small but shapely for someone who was obviously still in junior high.

"Well…?" the girl inquired. She had tried on a cute sea-green dress.

"...Looks good." Kouta replied.

The girl frown "You've said the exact same thing to everything I've tried on so far. How am I supposed to pick one if I don't get any actual input from you?"

"Well, which one do you like the most?"

"I don't know!"

Kouta just rolled his eyes at her response.

Meanwhile Minami and Mizuki were just standing there, absolutely confused about what was going on. There were several questions going on in their heads at that moment. Who was that girl? How does Kouta know her? Why was she asking him for fashion advice, of all things? Why wasn't Kouta trying to take pictures of her?!

Kouta eventually spotted them. The girl noticed him looking at something and followed his gaze to see the two girls as well. She raised an eyebrow at the sight of them gawking.

"Uh, why are you two looking at us like that?" the girl asked.

"Um, well...you see…" Mizuki was troubled, trying to come up with an explanation to her behavior.

"It's just surprising. To see Tsuchiya do something like this. It's totally unexpected!" the girl just blinked at Minami's answer, then turned to Kouta with a hesitantly curious look. Minami, in an attempt to defuse the awkward atmosphere, then asked "So, how do you know Tsuchiya? You two seem close?"

The girl chortled, giving both Minami and Mizuki an amused smirk "Aren't you being a little rude? Immediately asking a question like that without even introducing yourself first or asking who I am…"

"...Hinata…"

"What?" the girl, Hinata, responded to Kouta "It's true though. First they gave us weird looks, then they basically said it was weird to see you doing something _completely_ normal, and then immediately asked me how I know you without even introducing themselves first."

That made Minami and Mizuki flush in embarrassment. Although the blue-haired girl said those words lightheartedly, it was true that they were being rude.

The blue-haired girl just turned to the two with a smile, as if she hadn't just casually insulted their behavior. "I'm Tsuchiya Hinata" she bowed in greeting "and you two are?"

Minami and Mizuki were once again dumbstruck at the information they were just given. The girl was Kouta's sister?!

Minami was the first to get back to her senses "I'm Shimada Minami, it's nice to meet you."

Mizuki also got over her shock and bowed politely "My name is Himeji Mizuki. Its nice to meet you, I didn't know Tsuchiya-kun has a sister."

"You don't? Huh, I guess you're not as close as I thought you were…"

"What do you mean…?" Minami asked

"Well, from what Nii-chan has told me, you guys spend a lot of time together. I would have thought you guys were close enough for him to at least tell you I exist." Hinata frowned, then gave her brother a questioning look. Kouta just shrugged. "Well anyway, Nii-chan which one should I get?"

"How should I know? Why do you even need a new outfit anyway? Don't tell me you have a date." Kouta deadpanned.

Hinata scoffed "Oh, I wish!" she ignored the sharp look Kouta suddenly threw at her "Once guys finds out I have 3 older brothers, they're too scared to go anywhere near me."

Mizuki's eyes widened and looked at Minami who was also shocked at the new information. She looked back at the siblings who had started ignoring the two in favour of their...conversation.

Kouta snorted "Good."

Hinata gave her brother an exasperated look at that comment, but decided to brush it off, like it was something she would have expected from him and wasn't worth addressing. She decided to go back into the dressing room to change back into her clothes "Anyways, its for a birthday party my classmate invited me to." Hinata said through the curtains.

"...Will there be any boys at this party?"

At hearing that, Hinata let out a loud and very dramatic sigh "She invited the whole class, so yes, there will be boys."

Kouta looked displeased but nodded "...Fine."

Hinata came out of the dressing room in a casual shirt and shorts. She was holding the several outfits she had tried on by their hangers.

Kouta took one of the outfits "This one should work."

Hinata nodded and hanged the other clothes on the clothes rack right next to the dressing rooms, then took back the dress that she was going to buy. Mizuki and Minami watched as the two siblings then began walking towards the cash register.

"...just make sure to-"

"Wear leggings underneath. I know, you've only told me that, like, a billion times. 'Whenever you're going anywhere where there are boys, always wear leggings under your skirt no matter how long it is and never wear anything low cut'."

"...And?"

Hinata sighed in amused exasperation "And if any of the boys does anything inappropriate towards me, I should kick them."

"Exactly." Kouta patted his sister's head, sounding quite pleased.

Minami and Mizuki both stood there a few moments after Kouta and Hinata were already gone.

Mizuki was the one who spoke up first "It seems like there's a side to Tsuchiya-kun that we didn't know about before."

"Yeah, there's actually more to him than we first thought. Huh…"

The two girls gave each other a look. They have always seen Tsuchiya Kouta as nothing more than a mega pervert who took pictures, but this simple encounter - that didn't even last more than just a few minutes - had managed to change their perception of him to such an extent that they found themselves at a loss.

One thing that blew their mind the most was finding out how little they actually knew about him at all.


End file.
